


For Just a Moment

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Hope, I love that bit of dialogue tbh, Love, Reunions, set early in Mockingjay, tfw your own fic gives you the Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Katniss waits to see if Cinna is among those rescued from the Capital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an old comment_fic prompt of my own: "The Hunger Games, Katniss/Cinna, he was among those rescued from the Capital."

When word gets out that the ships carrying the prisoners rescued from the Capital are approaching, Katniss is among the first gathered to meet them, and far from solely to be the great Mockingjay greeting her people. Her heart is thundering in her chest as the crafts land and the doors begin to open. She had no information on exactly who these prisoners may be, who was rescued of the total who were captured. Not all.

Her entire body is beating out of a rhythm of _Cinna, Cinna, is he here? Please be here._

The door of the first ship clangs open, and she holds her breath. People begin to file out, people of all descriptions, but united in their haggard appearance, their bruises and broken bones and cuts, their hollow eyes. Katniss's heart clenches; of course she had known they weren't treated kindly, but seeing it is different.

She wears a thin smile as she greets those who approach her, shaking hands and clapping shoulders, accepting what feels like undeserved compliments on her bravery and returning praise for their strength and reassurances that they will be safe now. (As safe as they can be.)

She is speaking to a woman from District 12, one who sadly doesn't appear to know of its fate, when she spots the answer to her prayers exiting the ship.

“Cinna!” Katniss screams, not caring that everyone is watching as she tears away form the woman and runs for him across the crowded hanger. He looks puzzled for a moment, before he spots her, bleary eyes focusing, and a look of pure relief and joy spreading across his haggard face.

He's cradling one arm, and Katniss is careful of it even as she throws her own arms around him. “You're alive,” she's muttering over and over, pressing her face into his neck. “Thank god.”

His good arm comes around her, holding her tight. “My Mockingjay,” he murmurs into her hair. “I have always had faith in you.”

For just a moment, everything is right.


End file.
